O Pecado De Sesshomaru Parte II
by GueixadasTerrasdoOeste
Summary: Até onde seria capaz de ir um demônio para satisfazer seus anseios mais secretos? Pactuar com uma velha feiticeira o assassinato de uma meio youkai inocente ?


DISCLAIMERS: Tá legal eu não sou dona de au au nenhum, mal tenho um gato dividido ao meio com minha mommy, por isso a Tia Rumiko Takahashi é dona de tudo isso aqui...INCLUSIVE DO BISHONEN DO SESSHOMARU para minha tristeza, é claro. Mas a Natsu é minha, minha, minha heheh. Logo,todos os direitos, deveres, royalties,reservados a Rumiko Chan.

_Quero mudar o mundo, cruzar os céus e nada temer...Séculos passam num segundo, num brilho de um sorriso tem a força que me guia, é o paraíso..._

_Sempre em busca de uma nova emoção, atravessando a escuridão, de repente: a luz do amor ilumina o coração, tudo parece se transformar, água, o fogo, a terra e o ar, a vida ganha um novo sentido, uma nova emoção, um novo colorido..._

_Quero mudar o mundo, caminhar sem olhar pra trás, hoje eu encontrei a paz, nas asas de um sonho, não vou me perder jamais da minha mente, um novo mundo a nossa frente nada vai fazer parar se você me amar...O mundo inteiro vai mudar, é o paraíso..."_

Sengoku Jidai, 1450 

Nuvens carregadas de chuva se formavam no horizonte, uma forte ventania agitava a noite, com a lua completamente escondida entre as brumas de um nevoeiro denso, que somente olhos acostumados seriam capazes de divisar em meio a uma escuridão quase total: a silhueta de uma construção antiga, recostada à base de uma montanha alta, escondida entre árvores centenárias, com troncos grossos, e pesadas galhas sem flor.

Portões com entalhes rebuscados em ferro, numa técnica ainda pouco conhecida no Japão, e que muitos acreditavam ter sido obra de algum deus agradecido, lacravam os praticamente inatingíveis muros de pedra que cercavam um castelo, muito, muito diferente das moradas nobres que se estendiam durante todo o oriente.

Capelas altas que se alongavam rumo ao céu em tons de violeta escuro, e reluzentes mesmo entre as sombras como o brilho de opalas preciosas, se destacavam além dos portões. Uma ponte de pedra sobre um lago onde termas borbulhavam, e pareciam aquecer uma caldeira pela eternidade, oferecia passagem a entrada principal do palácio.

Olhos, muitos, inúmeros olhos, surgiam expectantes, faiscantes entre árvores e cercados, escarpas, como a espreita do inimigo, tal gárgulas preparadas a defenderem o lar de quem quer que fosse o senhor de algo tão imponente e magnífico, como a fortaleza das Terras do Oeste...

Mas para ele, aquilo significava lar.O refúgio secreto, onde poucos ousavam se aproximar e saírem de lá com vida, exceto se ele: Sesshomaru assim o permitisse.

_Inutaisho: Filho, tudo isto um dia será seu. Preserve, como o dote que seu pai conquistou durante toda a vida._

_Sesshomaru: Hai._

Aquilo havia sido há cem anos, e ainda rebatia em sua mente como se poucos segundos houvessem se passado antes do maldito Hanyou ter nascido, selado e o abandonado contra os gatos invasores, mesmo após a morte do grande youkai que os havia concebido, tão diferentes e ainda assim tão próximos.

Com um suspiro de cansaço, sim ele também se cansava, sentiu-se finalmente seguro. Os últimos dias haviam sido estressantes, capazes de consumi-lo muito mais do que conseguia imaginar. Fazia pouco tinha recebido a incumbência de se tornar um rico senhor de terras, portanto protetor de tudo aquilo que compunha suas propriedades, fossem youkais inferiores, criaturas servis e mesmo alguns poucos vassalos humanos, que _Inutaisho_ havia oferecido guarida, como forma de compensação pela participação nas batalhas em _Kamakura_ e a expulsão dos invasores chineses da costa.

...E uma garota...

Ao aproximar-se cerca de cinqüenta metros dos portões com símbolos praticamente indescritíveis à capacidade humana, provocou uma rajada de luz que cortou em dois o nevoeiro, e serviu como sinal de que havia finalmente retornado de mais uma de suas excursões solitárias. Aventuras a qual havia se habituado em embrenhar-se, sem oferecer qualquer tipo de justificativa, ou destino para onde pretendia partir. Todavia a última havia sido um desaforo, e isso o ofendera mais do que qualquer coisa: um reles servo de algum youkai superior, mas que covarde não havia sido audaz o suficiente em desafia-lo em batalha, enviara um tigre da Malásia para combate-lo em sua própria floresta densa, bem como toda a vastidão de suas terras, até que...

O momento de conjecturas se partiu, pois Jaken segurando o bastão de duas cabeças, e fitando-o como sempre, com aqueles olhos vivazes da mais pura admiração, o interpelou: Senhor Sesshomaru?!? Quanto tempo...

Hum. Ele adiantou alguns passos cruzando a ponte, e aguardando que ogros lacrassem novamente os portões a suas costas.

Não imaginava que iria voltar à uma hora dessas, em que posso servi-lo?

Apenas gostaria de um banho, e comer algo.

I...Isto inclui alguma das?...

Com um olhar estranho ele vislumbrou a pequena criatura com total desdém: Disse que estou com fome.

E...Entendi.

_Não é possível que o Senhor queira se alimentar de mais uma das servas?_

Seja rápido, vou estar na minha câmara.

INUYASHA**_: EPIS"DIO DE HOJE: "O PECADO DE SESSHOMARU, O GRANDE SEGREDO ENFIM REVELADO", SEGUNDA PARTE_**

Por um segundo o olhar de Sesshomaru se perdeu para além das montanhas que margeavam o nordeste, e entrou no castelo. O ar frio, entre as paredes de mármore subitamente lhe pareceu mais enregelante do que nunca, e era verão. Lembrava ainda, mesmo que de raros momentos em que sua mãe empreendera verdadeiras batalhas orais contra _Inutaisho,_ sobre a necessidade de se transformar aquela fortaleza imponente em algo pelo menos não tão assustador, temia como um pequeno youkai solitário poderia crescer entre aqueles muros. Era difícil pensar naquilo, mas talvez sua mãe estivesse certa, era um lugar árido, sem alma, sem cor, vida...Seria por isso que mal passava dias ali, e sempre partia tão brevemente sem destino certo?

Era difícil dizer, enfim, não era o tipo de pensamento que ocupava sua mente por mais de um ou dois segundos. Apenas lampejos de que um dia também havia sido criança, e seus brinquedos armas e técnicas de combate. Caça. Honra. Responsabilidades.Vigília.

Prazer havia descoberto em três fases, e de formas diferentes em cada etapa, que ele mesmo determinara ciclos efêmeros da longa vida de um youkai.

Primeiro: a vitória em batalhas cada vez mais difíceis, e que quanto mais a idade avançava, se tornava imbatível bem como a ansiosa procura por adversários mais fortes.

Depois: o gosto de caçar e se alimentar daquilo que mais lhe agradava, o sangue dos inimigos derrotados.

E por último, e obviamente um estágio da existência de qualquer ser que habitasse o mundo, fosse: humano, animal, anjos ou demônios...A companhia feminina...

Era discreto, nunca se envolvia com jovens youkais que pudessem lhe causar quaisquer tipo de problemas, não esperava herdeiros por hora. Ainda que um dia esta obrigação tivesse de ser cumprida, para que seu sangue continuasse puro e dominante na casta do Oeste. Todavia era jovem, e sabia plenamente o quanto era belo. Por esse motivo mantinha seu próprio harém, capaz de fazer inveja a qualquer Imperador do Oriente.

Se ele trazia algum tipo de arrependimento chamava-se: _Anija._

Mas aquilo era passado, e provavelmente, nunca mais tornariam a se encontrar novamente.

Era um demônio prevenido quanto a tentações, e errar era algo que não se permitia fazer.

Como contar o tempo, para alguém que estava fadado a viver pela eternidade, não fosse abatido em batalha?Exceto pelas mudanças que a própria noite oferecia, e as revelações da natureza, uma chuva intensa caía fazendo as cortinas de seda se arrepiarem, formando fantasmas suplicantes por piedade, que sob garras vorazes haviam ido de encontro ao inferno.

Guerreiros, guerreiras, e youkais, todos pereciam em suas mãos. E era para elas que estava olhando naquele instante, enquanto deixava-se lamber pelo vento gélido repleto de gotículas de chuva que invadiam a varanda, e penetravam em seu quarto amplo, sem muitos requintes. Apenas um _futon_ largo o suficiente para acomodar duas pessoas ou mais, uma mesa onde detalhava os resultados de suas empreitadas, e as imensas janelas em pórticos, que desciam do teto ao soalho de mármore preto, além dos aparatos que usava como instrumentos de treino obviamente.

Duas velas iluminavam um pouco a câmara de repouso, oferecendo sombras até as portas duplas, que davam acesso ao seu mundo privado. E foi por elas, que carregada por dois youkais armados com _kuzirimagatas_, esqueléticos e esverdeados com cabelos marrons que emaranhados chegavam até os quadris, vestidos apenas em tangas traziam entre os braços, uma jovem com não muito mais de dezesseis anos, cabelos assanhados, pés descalços metida numa veste branca de sacrifício. Os gritos dela feriam seus ouvidos apurados, enquanto o pranto em desespero se espalhava por toda a alameda do corredor, fazendo com que os demais servos se escondessem trêmulos de medo, por terem ciência do que estava prestes à mais uma vez acontecer...

Aqui está ela,senhor. Disse Jaken hesitante, nervoso, e sabe-se lá surgido de onde, pois até então ele não havia sido visto em lugar algum. Espero que o agrade.

Deixe-a comigo, e saiam, todos vocês.

A-Até eu, senhor Sesshomaru?

Principalmente.

Como preferir senhor.

_Nunca sei o que acontece direito, acho que ele as devora..._

Dois, ou três minutos mais se passaram, a garota agora envolvida com a áurea de beleza e poder que emanava da figura esguia voltada à janela, não mais se debatia em prantos, apenas soluçava num sinal de reconhecido destino.

Aproxime-se mais, mulher.

Ele disse apenas numa voz rouca, terrivelmente suave e baixa, sedutora e altiva.

A jovem se ergueu como que manipulada por títeres invisíveis, sentindo o frio invadir seus pés e alma, embora tranqüila o suficiente para caminhar até seu executor.

Quero vê-la melhor. Então foi a vez dele se virar, sob um manto de relâmpagos, que prenunciavam um drama, a desconhecida o viu pela primeira vez. E era verdade: belo. Sesshomaru pareceu examina-la por um instante, os olhos cruéis de um dourado claro, traziam um ar de dúvida...Tanto que ele inclinou para a direita a cabeça, e tomou-lhe o queixo entre os dedos, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto em sua direção.

Comum, ele diria. Magra ele diria, mas, mas os cabelos lhe lembravam...

Como se chama, humana?

Aquilo estava sendo mais estranho do que havia imaginado. Pensara ele arranca-la as roupas, morder-la a carne e dilacerar-lhe os ossos. Estava sendo pior. O príncipe era gentil?

Ayame, senhor.

Ayame Himura, eu suponho.

Si-sim...

Faz idéia há quantos séculos sua família têm servido a minha, em troca de proteção?

Na-não, senhor. Ela permanecia de olhos baixos como havia sido instruída por Jaken.

Cinco gerações. Pausa. E pelo que ouvi em meus corredores, ainda assim, sente-se relutante em se sacrificar a mim?

Sou muito jovem, senhor.

Eu também, cínico ar de riso, quero dizer, para um youkai.

Qual o motivo desta tortura, vamos logo, acabe com isso! Ela suplicou ajoelhando-se aos pés de Sesshomaru, e agarrando-lhe as vestes sempre impecavelmente imaculadas. _Vamos, faça-me este favor senhor._

Aquelas palavras, as mesmas ele as tinha ouvido antes, de outros lábios, naquele mesmo tom. E fora o suficiente para irritá-lo, as feições subitamente se transformaram, com pupilas vermelhas a se destacarem num rosto pálido emoldurado por cabelos cor de prata.

O-o quê? Como da outra, mais uma vez ele titubeou. E a cena não terminava ali, prolongava-se...

Repetia-se!

Mate-me. Ele ouviu...E de repente não era uma mirrada camponesa prestes ao sacrifício que jazia em seu abraço de morte; e sim uma donzela estranha, que habitava um paraíso, com olhos cinzentos, cabelos longos, vestes de seda, e cílios fartos que faziam-na parecer a encarnação duma divindade celestial, prestes a fenecer entre suas garras e dentes, placidamente.

Então, o inesperado aconteceu, as feições de Sesshomaru tão súbito havia-se tornado selvagens, retomaram o ar de encantamento, e suavidade quase andrógena.

Natsu? Ele piscou com um jeito que seria capaz de mais tarde definir como estúpido. Estaria sonhando acordado? E por quê? Pela honra de seu grande pai, o que teria lhe acontecido realmente? Pois na eminência de sentir-lhe o sabor virginal entre as presas, ele a soltou no chão com um baque surdo, e numa agilidade inenarrável, recostou-se à varanda: Corra, fuja, corra o máximo que puder mulher, suma deste lugar e nunca mais retorne!Vá, antes que eu me vire!

Ahm? A jovem pareceu não entender muito bem.

Corra, desapareça, está livre, humana. Ele acenou fazendo com que uma onda de concussão abrisse os portões de seu quarto.

Jamais me esquecerei disso, senhor, prometo. _Arigato._

Jaken,era o mais confuso de todos ele apostou, pois como se estivesse a espreita atrás da porta, o servo entrou no aposento do príncipe logo em seguida.

Senhor Sesshomaru, o que aconteceu aqui afinal?

Traga-me comida, Jaken.

Mas eu acabei de lhe...

Comida de verdade. Comida de humanos. Sei que deve haver alguma neste palácio.

Senh...

Sem perguntas, Jaken. Pausa. E sakê.

Como quiser, senhor.

Não tinha mais nada a pensar além de: _humana..._

Como tudo mais nas Terras do Oeste a sala de banhos o ofurô também era bastante diferente, do que até mesmo ele havia conhecido no palácio de Kyoto, quando lá estivera hospedado certa vez.

Uma imensa banheira fumegante não de madeira, mas de mármore, como era o gosto de _Inutaisho_; com largas colunas que cercavam o que mais lembrava uma piscina. Lá estava ele: de braços abertos no encosto, olhos semicerrados, aspirando o perfume das pétalas de _sakura_ que boiavam na água, juntamente com o inconfundível aroma de sândalo, enquanto três ou quatro gueixas youkais tentavam entretê-lo sem muito sucesso. Sesshomaru estava disperso, não como das outras vezes...Mais, muito mais... A ponto de não se importar com o vaivém dos pentes de marfim em seus longos cabelos úmidos, as jarras de água perfumada derramadas sobre seu corpo, as massagens, ou mesmo o som melancólico de uma flauta, tocada por uma linda youkai de olhos azuis e lisos cabelos lilases.

Diga alguma coisa, senhor. Ela implorou.

O lorde nunca havia sido um demônio de muitas palavras, mas naquele instante estava em completo silêncio, praticamente adormecido, amortecido, se assim podia-se dizer.

De repente então uma serva se ergueu da banheira, como que para apanhar algo, talvez um óleo para continuar a massageá-lo nas costas, como sabia o mestre tanto apreciava. E aquela atitude infeliz, fora o bastante para incomodá-lo, pois Sesshomaru não havia sido capaz de enxergar a gueixa de olhos azuis e cabelos negros...Mas sim no seu lugar: uma jovem banhada pela lua, com gotas de água respingando pelos cachos fartos,arrepiada, apenas coberta parcialmente por um _kimono_ transparente, fitando-o tão indefesa, com um olhar entre curioso e inocente.

Como ousa? Sussurrou entre dentes, e em toda sua imponência varreu a youkai, com único golpe afiado de suas unhas. A pobre gueixa mal teve tempo de gritar. Nesse ínterim, as três criaturas restantes também temeram por suas vidas. Saíam já daqui, youkais malditas, vocês me aborrecem!!!Ele esbravejou perdendo o controle, e se levantando da banheira, nu, enquanto as expulsava da sala, amarrando o laço da _yukata _branca.Os dedos trêmulos correram para as têmporas, que naquele segundo pareciam prestes a explodir, tal quando cruzava ao acaso com seu ignorante meio irmão, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha...

Uma espécie de flecha flamejante varou portanto sua alma, e ele começou a entender.

Não!!!Não!!!Eu sou Sesshomaru!!!Não cometerei o mesmo engano que o senhor, meu pai!Não!!!

E numa atitude que lhe fugia completamente à personalidade, ele arremessou uma jarra de óleo perfumado contra a parede, e esperou que os cacos então se espatifassem pelo chão.

Jaken!!!! Gritou. Jaken!!!Onde está você, infeliz?!?

Instantes depois, e ajoelhando-se aos pés do mestre, como de costume: Aqui senhor.

Quero que me faça um favor. Existe uma feiticeira, ela era fiel a minha mãe, o nome dela é _Urasue_, gostaria que a trouxesse até aqui o mais rápido possível. Leve o dragão de duas cabeças, será uma longa viagem.

Aquela velha bruxa? A mesma que tentou matar a mãe do Inuyasha?

Ela mesma. Sesshomaru parecia um tanto empertigado, não acreditava em muitas coisas, mas ele mesmo sendo uma criatura sobrenatural, dotado de alguns poderes ditos "místicos", não poderia ignorar simplesmente determinados fatos que lhe fugiam à compreensão, como era o caso da tal _Urasue_. E antes que me pergunte alguma coisa, já vou lhe adiantando: não é do seu interesse, entendeu bem? Pausa. Têm três dias, ou eu...

Vou partir agora mesmo.

_Oh, o que terá acontecido ao senhor Sesshomaru? Ele parece tão mudado..._

Este lugar...Demorei mais do que imaginei para encontra-lo. Mas é realmente muito assustador. Jaken conjecturou, segurando firme o bastão de duas cabeças, E o que serão estes corpos? Parecem caveiras de samurais. Afinal o quê estará tramando o senhor Sesshomaru, agora que o Inuyasha está morto?Parece tudo tão confuso ultimamente. Terá algo haver com a herança do senhor _Inutaisho_, e o enigma acerca de seu túmulo?

O passo dos dragões era lento, mas Jaken já conseguia divisar alguma luz no fim da floresta, além da réstia de fumaça que soprava sem parar, do que parecia ser a chaminé de uma cabana.

Não sei, como a senhora mãe do Sesshomaru Sama, tinha a coragem de freqüentar um lugar como este...Era uma dama muito fina; devia estar realmente tomada de ódio, pela traição do senhor _Inutaisho_, e a maldita concubina, mãe do bastardo. Mas enfim, isto não cabe ao Jaken.

O bastão virou, e a mulher chorou, então era ali mesmo, não havia como fugir.

Terei que deixar vocês dois aqui. Não sei se vou demorar, esperem-me junto à clareira, entenderam bem?

As criaturas emitiram um som semelhante a um urro de afirmação, então Jaken apeou.

Ainda terei que atravessar esta maldita ponte, que está caindo aos pedaços, e oh lá embaixo! Um precipício!Não dá pra enxergar o fim! Ele reclamou em eco, quase no mesmo instante em que uma leva de soldados de barro o atacou pelos dois lados, as caveiras dos samurais mortos, que havia visto ainda pouco tinham ganhado vida, certamente protetores da casa daquela bruxa horrenda, e amaldiçoada.

Mais essa! Resmungou pra ninguém. Então com um toque do bastão, na madeira praticamente podre da ponte pênsil, jatos de fogo foram emanados das bocas do báculo, transformando em cinzas o séqüito inteiro dos soldados zumbis de argila.

Quem se atreve a invadir as terras de _Urasue_, e matar seus guardiões?

A feiticeira gritou saindo da cabana, os olhos esbugalhados, cabelos em desalinho e roupas em trapos.

Eu, Jaken, servo do Grande Lorde Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste!

Sempre recitava aquilo com o maior orgulho.

Bah, aquele youkai rapazola? Desde quando ele é grande em alguma coisa? Ela gargalhou, numa boca onde vários dentes faltavam, em sinal de puro desdém ao tom de imponência dado por Jaken.

Como ousa mulher? Após a morte do Grande Cão Branco do Oeste e do Inuyasha, o Senhor Sesshomaru, se tornou o mais poderoso dono de terras de toda Ásia, o herdeiro único!

Ouvi falar, mas para mim ele não passa de um rapazola. A feiticeira cuspiu no chão, fez uma pausa, e deu um sinal com a mão, que implicitamente dizia a Jaken para que se aproximasse da cabana. Mas o que ele quer de mim, afinal?

O senhor não me disse, exceto que está disposto a pagar muito bem, veja Jaken abriu uma bolsa de couro, repleta de jóias, pedras preciosas, moedas, jade, e ouro e isto é só uma parte. Mandou que viesse busca-la imediatamente.

É, parece bom. Mas como vou ter certeza, de que não está mentindo, já que o garoto youkai não veio junto com você?

Disse que saberia, pela mãe dele e a relação que um dia tiveram no passado, de que eu estaria falando a verdade, senhora.

_A maldita concubina, mãe do Inuyasha...Após onze anos, ainda não consigo entender como foi capaz de escapar de meu feitiço!_

Avise a seu mestre, que estarei lá em quatro dias.

Não posso senhora, ele exigiu que eu mesmo a levasse até o castelo, ou... Os olhos de Jaken se estreitaram e o ar faltou-lhe à garganta subitamente.

Já entendi. Aguarde só um momento, enquanto pego algumas coisas, que creio vou precisar para a viagem.

Então eu, v-vou ficar aqui mesmo, não gosto de lugares apertados como este.

_Criaturinha covarde. Temendo a casa de uma bruxa?_

Sentado na varanda de sua câmara, um tabuleiro de xadrez chinês a sua frente, Sesshomaru observava o pôr-do-sol do terceiro dia, enquanto jogava contra si mesmo uma difícil partida de estratégia, que envolvia o raciocínio frio da conquista do território inimigo, e a aniquilação definitiva de seu líder.

Uma vez, há muitos anos, Inuyasha ainda criança, numa das raras vezes em que teriam se encontrado sem chegarem a se ofender , ele tentara explicar as táticas e regras do xadrez; obviamente uma total perda de tempo.

Meio youkai ignorante...

Outra, das estranhas lembranças que estavam virando um ciclo em sua mente, mesmo assim fez um ar de riso, daqueles que somente se permitia entregar quando no total recesso, da solidão de sua câmara. Inuyasha estava sendo um pensamento recorrente, e logo iria descobrir porque, pois naquele minuto conseguira divisar os dragões esverdeados montados por Jaken e a bruxa, cruzando a ponte que ligava os portões de ferro ao palácio. Com um pulo desceu da janela, desfez a meia trança que em casa prendia os cabelos, e colocou uma _gi _branca comum sobre a _hakama_ de seda. Um traje real, elegante, mas não uma veste de luta vistosa como costumava usar em batalhas, a qual servia como um indicativo há mais da origem de sua estirpe aos adversários, fossem eles quem os fossem.

Sem gueixas para servi-lo há dois dias, pois havia exterminado absolutamente todas, em mais um daqueles acessos de ira na sala de banhos, além de Jaken ter sido enviado em missão secreta , o youkai, precisara por aquele breve espaço de tempo se virar sozinho. O que não era novidade alguma em sua vida, afinal era nômade por natureza. Assim, olhando-se num espelho grande, bem ao lado do largo _futon_ forrado de peles, sabia que estava com uma aparência digna de impressionar qualquer mortal, ainda que esta não fosse a idéia de fato, queria apenas dizer sem qualquer traço de ostentação: _sou Sesshomaru, filho de Inutaisho, O Grande Cão Branco das Terras do Oeste! Portanto não ouse a me desafiar, feiticeira!_

Este palácio não mudou nada em doze anos!

O Senhor Sesshomaru é um lorde muito cuidadoso.

Não compreendeu o que eu quis dizer...Este lugar permanece com cheiro de desgraças.

Há gerações, a família do Senhor Sesshomaru, tem sido alvo dos mais diversos tipos de inimigos.

Você é idiota, ou o quê? Até parece que não entende sobre o que estou falando, ou melhor, finge não estar entendendo não, é Jaken?

Mas hein? O youkai baixinho titubeou.

É sobre os mais jovens, é claro: o bastardo, e o prepotente...O destino está prestes a lhes preparar surpresas, que jamais imaginaram sonhar, posso sentir na atmosfera deste castelo. Do mesmo modo, que previ o que iria acontecer ao senhor _Inutaisho_, no momento em que pus meus olhos sobre ele.

Besteira. E de mais a mais, o senhor Inuyasha está morto.

Lacrado, morto não.

É melhor mudarmos de assunto; venha, o senhor a espera em sua câmara.

Câmara? Isto é novidade, pensei que Sesshomaru fosse me receber no salão.

Ele, ahm, nunca vai até lá...Por causa do pai, eu acho.

Ressentimentos...

Era uma hipótese, não uma pergunta.

Pode entrar, é nesta porta. Uma pausa,e o servo se virou aos youkais de plantão, com machados cruzados sobre o peito, guardas, deixem-na passar, ela é uma convidada do Senhor Sesshomaru.

Já não era sem tempo, Jaken. Ele disse num tom quase sussurrado, no exato momento em que as portas se abriam com um leve rangido de madeira, sem ao menos relanceá-lo um olhar.

Foi uma longa viagem, senhor. Jaken se desculpou curvando-se numa mesura, que Sesshomaru não se dignou a perceber, descendo da janela e indo direto ao encontro da feiticeira.

Ele a fitou por um instante, e arrematou: Deixe-me a sós com esta senhora.

Mas, mas senhor eu...

Faça o que estou mandando, Jaken.

Está bem. E pela porta de acesso escondida detrás de uma litografia gigante, que retratava uma entre tantas das batalhas épicas daquele clã, Jaken sumiu da câmara de repouso do mestre.

A feiticeira também o examinou, os mesmos olhos frios, os cabelos prateados marca registrada dos cães youkais do Oeste, e aquele ar de eterna superioridade...Enfim o mesmo garoto que conhecera anos atrás.

É a cópia fiel do seu pai.

Eu sei.

Mas muito mais atraente. A bruxa estava sendo honesta.

Ele em contrapartida apenas ergueu a sobrancelha direita.

O que quer de mim?

Sesshomaru adiantou dois passos até uma pequena mesa, próxima ao _futon_, e limitou-se a cruzar as pernas num indicativo mudo, de que _Urasue _também deveria fazer o mesmo.

Muito bem, vamos logo ao assunto, ele suspirou, tinha de admitir, que por trás da aparência de frieza indubitável, Sesshomaru escondia um certo receio, um certo temor naquele instante, sentimento que não devia ou poderia transparecer de modo algum para aquela mulher inferior. Há muitos anos, serviu a minha mãe com lealdade, mas numa de suas tarefas você falhou.

Eu não podia fazer nada: a concubina de seu pai, estava protegida pelo poder dele, que obviamente era maior que o meu.

_Tetsuiga._

Exatamente.

No entanto, também sei que em outros assuntos, obteve os resultados esperados por minha mãe; e é por esse motivo que está aqui, _Urasue_. Ele estava sendo bastante direto, ainda que o assunto fosse delicado, delicado por demais. Foi por isso que Sesshomaru se levantou, dando as costas para a feiticeira. Gostaria de saber se há a possibilidade de se transformar uma pausa súbita e até mesmo inesperada, humana, em youkai?

Não?!? Risos irônicos, enquanto levava a boca com sua mão enrugada, uma cuia de chá. Será que eu ouvi direito? Poderia repetir de novo?

Sesshomaru rilhou os dentes, e num átimo de segundo estava com a bruxa entre suas garras, numa agilidade tão incrível que ela nem tivera chance de se defender. Por quê ri? Por acaso pareço estar brincando?

Desculpe-me, e, e está me estrangulando...

Ele a soltou com violência no chão.

É que nunca imaginei, que iria me pedir algo nesse sentido, logo você que desde o nascimento do bastardo passou a fazer pouco dos humanos. Muito antes até...

Sesshomaru,baixou os olhos por um instante, e disse num murmúrio praticamente inaudível: Desta vez é diferente.

Mas não respondeu a pergunta que lhe fiz, mulher, há alguma possibilidade de se transformar uma humana, em youkai?

Sesshomaru recobrou a calma, novamente sentando-se à frente da bruxa, como que a espera de informações, e foi a vez dela falar a sério: Não vou dizer que é impossível rapaz, todavia não é algo que se possa resolver apenas com poções, e palavras mágicas, envolve muitos riscos.

Estou disposto a corrê-los, pausa breve, todos.

Já fazia idéia.

Como? O príncipe inclinou a cabeça num ar curioso.

No momento em que pisei os pés neste lugar, senti que algo estava mudado, mudado em você. E é por isso que precisa de mim, Sesshomaru. Mas saiba que além dos riscos, tudo tem um preço, e nada sai barato nesta vida.

Para mim não faz diferença.

Será? Nunca negocie com uma feiticeira, sem antes saber o que ela quer...

Tenho muito a oferecer, e apenas uma coisa a pedir.

Se é assim, rapaz, diga-me quem ela é.

O youkai cerrou os olhos por um instante numa tentativa de recobrar a imagem da humana, que o havia feito repensar a vida e conceitos; e com um tom estranhamente melancólico, apenas respondeu: a mulher, que fez Sesshomaru, descobrir que tem um coração.

Engraçado, ele parecia envergonhado, tímido e até cabisbaixo.

Eu desconfiava que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria lhe acontecer. Não é como o Inuyasha, mesmo assim por mais que fuja, também têm as mesmas fraquezas do senhor _Inutaisho_...Sua mãe sabia disso, sabia disso o tempo todo; afinal vocês dois são extremamente parecidos.Nada é coincidência, Sesshomaru.

Mas agora ela está morta. Desviou o assunto. Disse que haveria riscos envolvidos, gostaria de saber quais são.

Primeiro, preciso alertá-lo de que dada às circunstâncias, talvez neste momento nada possa ser feito.

Mas você disse que poderia acontecer e...

Entenda, rapaz, não estou negando. Apenas levantando uma hipótese.

Então, explique-se melhor.

Havia uma pedra, a _Jóia de Quatro Almas_, mas a sacerdotisa que a guardava morreu, levando junto com ela o _Shikon No Tama._ Portanto, isto torna seu pedido algo muito, mas muito mais difícil de se realizar, do que se simplesmente eu me dispusesse da jóia, compreende?

Já a vi revivendo samurais em criaturas de barro e ossos.

Disse bem, barro e ossos, inanimados. Mas, o que deseja é uma companheira que possa conviver ao seu lado, correto? Ou apenas uma boneca destinada a _"diversão"?_

Se assim o fosse, eu teria meu harém, não estaria negociando com você neste minuto.

Então é isso. No entanto, ela pareceu pensar por um instante, existe uma outra forma, todavia não posso assegurar em totalidade os resultados...

E qual seria?

A transferência de almas e corpos.

Ahm?

Seria preciso, que encontrasse uma youkai que o agradasse o suficiente para que a matasse, e em seguida a levasse até a mim, para que sua jovem assumisse parte da forma e essências dela; no entanto o que poderia sair como produto, talvez não fosse o que acredito, você estar esperando. Ela riu novamente. Afinal suponho esta humana ser uma jovem muito bonita.

Linda.

Ela poderia se transformar apenas numa youkai de segundo nível, com uma única forma, logo monstruosa.

Sesshomaru fitou a lua, que já brilhava no céu, além das cortinas brancas: Nem pensar. Então o lorde cruzou os braços atrás das costas, e pôs-se a caminhar pelo quarto, para disparar de um só fôlego: E numa meio youkai?

Seria capaz de aceitar isso?

Ele baixou a cabeça: Sim. Titubeou.

Mais uma vez deveria caçar uma youkai de quem gostasse, e mais: fosse semelhante em peculiaridades à jovem que, ela ia dizer _ama_, mas mudou de idéia no último instante, escolheu, a matasse, bem como a própria donzela, e depois me entregasse ambos os corpos para que pudesse molda-los, segundo deseja.

Natsu teria que morrer? Ele pareceu surpreso.

Sim, e é aí Sesshomaru, que entra sua parte: eu poderia fazer todos os preparativos para a transferência da essência da meio youkai para a jovem, mas somente você poderia revive-la, visto que a _Jóia de Quatro Almas_ não existe mais, e eu sozinha não disponho do poder de ressuscitar almas.

Ele pousou a mão sobre a bainha da espada presa a cintura, e respirou fundo: _Tensseiga..._

A bruxa se levantou, e pôs a palma sobre o ombro do youkai alto,onde lisos os cabelos escorriam até os quadris: É neste ponto, que partimos para a discussão de como será feito o pagamento, meu rapaz.

Porque me trata assim? Faz idéia da idade que tenho?

Muito pouca para um youkai.

_Urasue _o revidava sem temores, e o fazia, pois sabia ela ser a única esperança: do Senhor das Terras do Oeste naquele momento.

E aí, o que quer?...

A sua espada.

A herança de meu _Pai_? Arregalou os olhos em total surpresa, tinha de admitir, não estava preparado para aquilo.Por outro lado, o que desejava mesmo era a _Tetsuiga_, e se fosse honesto: pouco ligava para uma arma incapaz de matar, apenas recobrar almas mortas.

No final das contas, não faria diferença alguma.

Mais uma vez ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita, observou a lua, e acatou: Está bem, mas somente depois de cumprido o acordo. Caminhou novamente até a janela, e o jogo de xadrez, como se implicitamente a houvesse dispensado. Quando encontrar o que me agrade, irei procura-la, _Urasue._

Retomou a partida de onde havia interrompido, e ouviu: Gosta de jogar Sesshomaru. É um predador por natureza, e brinca com a vida, como contra as pedras deste tabuleiro.

Não se trata de brincadeira, e sim de estratégia.

Mas preciso dá-lo um último aviso, e ela já havia colocado as mãos nas maçanetas em forma de ferradura, para se retirar daquele aposento, dessa vez estará jogando com a vida e o coração de uma mulher: terreno que creio, ainda lhe seja completamente desconhecido.Sempre tão acostumado a youkais "servis"..Portanto, para que o feitiço funcione, antes de mata-la e maculá-la a seus "propósitos", será obrigado a convence-la, de que a jovem abandone para sempre sua humanidade, e se transforme em algo que jamais imaginou.

Logo esta decisão somente caberá a ela, ou todos os esforços empenhados neste sentido, terão sido em vão.Asseguro que de tudo que terá de enfrentar, este será o desafio mais difícil. Risos. Pense bem rapaz, se será capaz de consegui-lo realmente, ou se não se trata apenas de um lampejo de sua grande vaidade o empurrando, contra algo, do qual deveria admitir ao invés de lutar? De que os machos de seu clã, apreciam humanas, e você não poderia ser uma exceção, Sesshomaru.

Suma já daqui! Ele perdeu o ar de passividade e gritou: Jaken, tire essa bruxa daqui antes que eu enlouqueça!

E...Quando achar o que me disse, mulher, eu irei ao seu encontro.

Estarei esperando ansiosa.

_Tensseiga..._

CONTINUA...

"_Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção,_

_Procurando luz até encontrar...Eu caminho sempre, com você..._

_Agora aqui fundo, nessa densa floresta, certamente despertou o que estava escondido_

_Dentro do meu coração...No Ritmo, do tempo, talvez voarei, mais uma vez..._

_Vivemos em qualquer lugar, enquanto viajamos sem direção,_

_Procurando luz até encontrar...Eu caminho sempre, com você..."_

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: A RETALHADORA

Copyright. All Rights Reserved For Rumiko Takahashi and TELEVIX.

STARRING

SESSHOMARU-SAMA JAKEN –SAMA INUTAISHO-SAMA

SHIGAMORI NATSU URASUE DONO And others youkais


End file.
